Revenge Can Lead to Love
by turtle76
Summary: Ellen goes though a tragic in her life, and bobby was there to save her. Jo teams up with Sam and Dean. Not good with Summaries, so read? lol
1. Chapter 1

**Ellen and Bobby is one of my favorite parings! So I decided to write this! Bobby and Ellen get married, and Jo teams up with Sam and Dean.**

"Bobby, get off of your lazy butt and go tell the kids dinner is ready." Ellen said with a slight chuckle from the kitchen.

Bobby grunts "Of course dear." Bobby rolls away from the desk and wheels towards the stairs. He sighs as he looks at the stairs. "Dinner is ready you idjits." Bobby screamed up the stairs. Dean appears at the top of the stairs.

"Okay Bobby, we'll be right down." Dean said with a grin on his face.

Bobby grunted then wheeled towards the kitchen. He wheeled over to Ellen who was placing the dishes on the table. "We got any more whiskey? Or do I have to send the boys out on a run?" Bobby said giving Ellen a small smile.

"Bobby, I know you're upset about the accident but that don't mean you can just kill your liver because of it. I need you, the kids need you." Ellen said with care in her voice. She placed a hand on Bobbys shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"What would I do without you Ellen?" Bobby said giving her a smile. He wheeled over to the table as the kids walked in.

Dean walked straight to the fridge and opened it. "Want a beer Sammy?" He asked as his face was buried into the fridge. "Sure," Sam said sitting down at the table.

"Get me one to." Jo said taking a seat next to Sam.

Dean grabbed 5 beers out of the fridge and walked back over to the table. "Here, I just got on for everyone. I don't want to have to make more trips then I have to." Dean said plopping the beers down in the middle of the table. He took one and took his spot on the other side of Sam. He pulled his chair in.

Ellen placed a plate with 5 burgers on it. "Dig in." She said grabbed a burger then taking a seat next to Bobby. Everyone grabbed a burger and dug in as Ellen commanded.

**1 year earlier**

"Bill, can you get this man another cold beer? I have to run to the store with Jo." Ellen said grabbing her keys from underneath the bar.

"Sure dear." Bill said grabbing a beer from behind him and popping the top off before handing it the man who was sitting on the bar stool.

"Thank you, sir." The man said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Bill said attending his next customer.

"Ash is in his room if you need help." Ellen said as she left the bar. Jo was already sitting in the car playing with her phone. Ellen slid into the driver's side and sighed when she looked at Jo. "I wish you would just stay off the phone." Ellen said still looking at Jo but putting the key into the key hole.

Jo just nodded not saying a word to her mother and kept playing with her phone. She wasn't even texting anyone, but made it look like it so her mom would leave her alone.

"Why won't you talk to me anymore? Because I won't believe you that a demon with yellow eyes came to you in your dreams?" Ellen asked a little angrier then she intended. Ellen knew things no one else in her family knew. She knew from experience.

"Yes, that is exactly why mom. You said I could tell you anything, I told you this hoping you could comfort me instead you got me a therapist. I'm not crazy." Jo snapped shutting her phone and putting the music in the car on.

Ellen sighed as she backed the car out of the parking spot. She started driving down the dirt road.

"Excuse me sir." The guy from earlier at the bar said. "Can I have another beer, sir?"

"Sure just give me a second please." Bill said filling up a cup with whisky and handing it to another customer. Bill got another beer popped off the top and handed it to the guy.

"Thank you, sir." The guy said smiling. "My name is Azazel by the way." Azazel said smiling at Bill.

"Okay, Azazel. If you need anything else, just let me know." Bill said flashing him a smile then heading towards the back of the bar to get more beers.

Azazel smiled as he casually got off the bar stool and headed towards the back where Bill was. Bill got startled when he turned around and saw Azazel standing there. "You can't be back here. What do you want?" Bill asked grabbing a case of beer.

Azazel let out a laugh as he raised his hand and sent Bill flying into the wall. Bill smashed into the wall and fell with a loud thud. He groaned loudly as he held his stomach in pain. Azazel then pinned him to the wall and slide him up the wall to the celling and laughed as Bill busted into flames. The flames soon spread through the entire back room and out to the front. Within minutes the roadhouse was a pile of burning rubble and everyone in it dead. The smell of burning flesh filled the hair along with lingering smoke.

Ellen and Jo pulled up to the roadhouse. Ellen got out of the car and started screaming no repeatedly. Jo sat in the car staring at the pile of ash and rubble. Her family was in there, that was her home and it was all gone. A tear fell down Jo's cheek as she finally grew up the courage to get out of the car. She walked over to her mom and hugged her tight. "Don't be sad mom, you don't know. Ash and Dad could have gotten out." Jo said trying to calm her mom.

"Then why are they not here waiting for us. To prove to us they are okay. Jo, they are dead." Ellen said breaking free from her daughter. Ellen walked over to the pile of rubble and started walking over it looking down at the pile of nothing underneath her. She held all tears in until she saw it. It caught a glare from the sun. Ellen walked over to it; she let the tears flow down her face as she picked up the watch, the watch that Ash loved more than anything. _Ash is nothing but a pile of ash_, Ellen thought to herself.

Jo looked up and saw a man standing off in the distance. "Mom, come here please." Jo asked staring at the man. Ellen looked up from the watch she sighed, "Okay." She walked over to her daughter who was looking out into the distance and pointing. Ellen stood next to Jo and looked where she was pointing. Ellen also saw the man standing there, "Jo who is he?" Ellen asked pushing Jo's arm down to her side.

Jo turned towards her mom. "That's the guy from my dreams. He's the guy with the yellow eyes. We stood just like this, except I didn't know it was the roadhouse burned to the ground and I didn't know it was you standing next to me." Jo had tears falling down her face.

"Its okay sweetie, I'm here now." She said pulling Jo into a hug. Ellen lifted her head and pulled away from Jo and started walking towards the man. She pulled the gun she always kept in the back of her jeans waste band. "What do you want?" She asked the figure standing there. "I know this was your doing, I saw you sitting at the bar. You watched me and my daughter leave, you been in my daughters dreams. What do you want?" She said pointing the gun at him.

Azazel laughed "That gun is not going to work on me. I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you or your daughter." Azazel said with a smile looking towards Jo.

"You killed my fucking husband and son. How do I know you're not going to hurt me and my daughter?" Ellen asked with a harsh tone.

"You don't know that, but I won't." Azazel said.

Ellen had enough of his shit. She pulled back the gun and shot Azazel in the head. Azazel fell to the floor for dramatic measures. Ellen smiled and said Azazel on the floor, "I knew I could kill you." Ellen turned around and faced Jo. Jo's face wore a terrified expression. "Mom, behind you!" Jo screamed at the top of her lungs, Ellen turned around and there he was Azazel standing up right, he wore a smile on his face.

"See now Ellen, I told you that gun wouldn't work on me. I'm a demon, I know you have no knowledge of me, but you will soon enough." Azazel stated, his eyes turned yellow he left Ellen with a smile and picked his hand up and snapped his fingers and disappeared in front of Ellen and Jo's eyes. Ellen ran to Jo and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay mom. I still love you." Jo said pulling back from her mom. Jo and Ellen started walking back to their car to get as far away as possible when they heard a roar of a car engine in the distance. They stood outside their car waiting for the familiar car to pull up. Jo watched as the 1967 Chevy Impala pulled into sight. The car pulled up next to Jo and Ellen, the driver parked the car and out came Bobby and two younger gentlemen.

Bobby and Ellen were good friends; they met back when Bobby was on a hunting job and saved Ellen from a demon. She got possessed by a demon and Bobby exorcised it and saved Ellen. He explained to Ellen about what he does and how monsters are real. Ellen didn't want to tell her family, she didn't want them to know that monsters were real. She wanted them to feel safe in the world.

Ellen approached Bobby and pulled him in for a hug. Bobby hugged Ellen back. "What happened?" Bobby asked still holding onto Ellen.

Ellen wiped her tears onto Bobbys shoulder. "It was a demon with Yellow eyes." She said with a sniffle.

"Azazel?" The shorter man with piercing green eyes asked, butting in.

Ellen looked at the younger shorter man then at the taller man who had long hair. _He really could use a haircut,_ she thought to herself. Bobby pulled himself away Ellen. "This is Dean," Bobby said pointing to the shorter man. "This is Sam," He followed after pointing to the taller man. "They are hunters like me, their mother and father were both killed by the same demon that did this to the roadhouse. I adopted them as my own because they were both so young." Bobby said looking at Ellen.

Ellen looked at the boys, "It's nice to meet you both." She said with a slight nod of her head. She pointed to Jo. "That's my daughter Jo." Jo walked over to the boys and nodded. "Jo, this is Bobby, Dean and Sam. Bobby is an old friend of mine and these are his boys." Jo nodded again to her mom. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. She pulled her phone turned it on and walked back to her car and got in. Everyone watched her.

"Ellen, it might be good if you come and stay with us for a little while. At least until you get back up on your own feet." Bobby said placing a hand on Ellens shoulder.

"Okay, I think that would be good as well." Ellen said with a small smile. "Thank you Bobby."

Dean walked away from everyone and walked over to Jo. He tapped on the window softly. Jo looked up at him and rolled down her window. "What do you want Dean?" Jo said not looking up from her phone.

"I'm sorry about your lost. If it helps, I know how you feel?" Dean said with sadness filling his voice.

Jo glared at him. "How would you know how I feel? Your father is right there." She said pointing to the older man with a beard and a trucker hat. "And my father is over there." She said pointing to the rubble of the roadhouse. "You don't know how I feel."

"Actually Jo, that man over there is not my real father. My real father died when I was 4 years old, and when Sammy was only 6 months old." Dean said looking at Jo. Jo had started crying after that she got out of the car and hugged Dean tightly.

"I'm sorry Dean." Jo said holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry as well Jo." Dean said pulling Jo away from him but holding her shoulders firm. He looked Jo in the eyes and said "I promise you I will find the man who killed our parents and I will kill him."

"I want to help." Jo said looking Dean in the eyes. Dean saw all the sadness and confusion in her eyes.

"No, it's too dangerous. I will not let you get involved." Dean said looking Jo right in the eyes. "Why would you want to help anyway?" Dean asked.

"He was in my dreams Dean. He was in my head; he killed my father and brother. Dean I want to help. I want revenge." Jo said putting her face was serious. She was putting her foot down.

Dean grunted and started walking towards Bobby, Ellen and Sam. "Bobby, Jo is saying she wants to help us hunt down yellow eyes." Dean said

"Okay, if she really wants to help she can." Ellen said. "I want to help as well. I want revenge."

Bobby shared a look with Sam and Dean. "Fine, you idjits. You both come live with me and the boys and they boys will start training you tomorrow." Bobby said. "Now let's get going, too much negative emotions in this general area." He said moving his arms in a circle. "Ellen follow us back to my place."

"Thank you Bobby." Ellen said before turning around and walking towards her car. She told Jo how they were going to stay with them for a while and they were going to train them to become hunters so they could help the boys hunt down the demon.

**okay well I hope you enjoyed next chapter should be up around next week sometime (: or sooner depends. Review please, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to write again, been busy with stuff. Hope you all enjoyed it, if not then meh oh well, nothing I can do about it I guess? Lol Well Reviews are nice 3 I don't think I did that good of a job, I'm sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. I actually also plotting another story, I don't know the name of it yet. But it's my happy ending, and what I want to happen in season 9. Yeah When I get that posted as well, I will let you all know!**

Sam, Dean, Jo and Ellen were all sitting in the living room crowding Bobbys TV, drinking a beer. Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair in his study at his old oak desk looking through books, when suddenly his phone was ringing.

"Bobby?" The voice said from the other line.

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?" Bobby said angry into the phone. He hated being interrupted during his time at his desk.

"It's Garth." He said into the phone. "I'm working this Job and I need help. Can you maybe send Sam and Dean?" Garth asked almost pleading into the phone.

"Fine, fine." Bobby mumbled into the phone. "I'll send them as soon as possible." With that Bobby hung up the phone. Bobby backed up from his desk, turning the right and going into the living room. "Boys, I need you." Bobby said backing back up into his study.

Sam and Dean got up out of their seats on the couch and walked into the study with Bobby. Both boys looked at Bobby with concerned looks on their faces. "Are you alright, Bobby?" Sam asked leaving Dean at the door way walking over to Bobby.

"Yeah I'm fine you idjit." Bobby said looking at Sam with an annoyed face. Sam backed up from Bobby. Bobby looked over at Dean. "You remember Garth? The guy you worked with when you Sam and Becky got married?" Bobby said with a grin on his face.

Dean started laughing remembering back to when that happened. He cooled himself down smiling at Bobby. "Yeah, I remember him. What's up?" Dean was still grinning at Becky and Sam getting married. Sam looked over at Dean and gave him the bitch face. Dean kept laughing.

"Well he's working some case he needs help. Go help him, and take Jo with you to. I want to spend time alone with Ellen." Bobby said looking at his wife through the open door leading to the living room. A smile came across Bobby's face. Seeing him smile also made the brothers smile as well. Sam and Dean both nodded before turning on their heels back to the living room.

"Come on, Jo. We have a case." Sam said hitting Jo on the shoulder playfully. Jo started laughing before standing on the couch and jumping on Sams back. Sam being as large as he is didn't go down instead grabbed onto Jo's legs and carried her out the living room and up the steps to pack up for the case.

Dean looked at Ellen, he walked over to Ellen and gave her a kiss on the top of the head and a hug. "Don't worry; we will all be back safe and sound. I promise I will protect us all." Dean said looking down at Ellen grinning.

Ellen beamed at his words. "Thanks, Dean." Ellen said with a smile on her face.

Dean nodded and left the room heading upstairs after Sam and Jo. He packed his duffle bag, just enough for two nights out on the job. He never plans on staying longer than two nights at a motel. He head Jo laughing from down the hall. He finished throwing everything in his duffle picking it up and walking down the hall to Jo's room. "Jo?" Dean said grinning.

"Don't come in, I'm not dressed." Jo said with a laugh. Dean nodded at the door and turned on his heels and was about to start walking when he heard Sams voice, he turned back around and stared at Jo's door. "Sam?" Dean said confused.

"Oh shit, I think he heard me." Sam said laughing running into the closet.

Dean just let out a sigh and bowed his head before turning again and walking away. Dean walked back down the steps into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and waited for the other two. Dean looked up at Ellen. "Ellen?"

Ellen turned to look at Dean her smile fading when she saw Deans face. "What's wrong?" She asked turning her entire body in the chair facing Dean.

"I don't know. I went to go see if Jo and Sam were ready, but they were both in Jo's room laughing. I don't know why this is bugging me so much, but like they got closer." Dean said looking down.

Ellen bit her cheek not to laugh. She loved Dean like a son, and when he was jealous she thought it was the funniest thing in the world. "Dean, even a blind person can see that Sam and Jo have a different connection. And everyone can also see you are feeling alone."

Dean looked up at her. "Yeah, I guess." Dean just sighed and stood up and walked towards the front door and walked out. A smile came across his lips when he saw his baby shinning in the moonlight. He walked over to it running a finger across the hood smiling more at her touch; he got to the driver side and opened the creaky door and slide in. Dean rested his head on the head rest and smiled looking up at the roof. He sat up upon hearing Sam and Jo talking once again. He started to frown but quickly put a cassette in the cassette player blasting AC/DC. He stuck his head out the window and looked at Sam and Jo. "Come on, you both are like friggin' girls." Dean yelled behind a smile.

Jo and Sam got to the car and opened the trunk throwing their bags in it. Sam sat shotgun and Jo sat in the back. Dean smiled, turned the music up put the car in drive and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am really sorry that this took so long. There's going to be a surprise this chapter (: So I hope you like it, because I know I will. For making you wait so long, I wrote this one extra-long for you all (: Hope you enjoy! Review please!**

Dean, Jo and Sam were driving down the back roads going 60 mph. AC/DC was blasting through the speakers. The car ride was filled with music, no stopping for anything. When they arrived at the motel room, Sam got out and went to the desk to get the room while Dean and Jo waited in the car. Dean had lowered his music as to not draw to much attention to them. Sam came back in 5 minutes later and pointed to their room. Dean parked the car out front of the room and everyone hoped out going to the trunk and grabbing their bags and heading to the room.

They entered the room and Dean called the bed closet to the door. Sam called the other bed and Jo sighed. "Guess a girl has to crash on the floor?" Jo asked lowering her bag the floor.

Sam grabbed Jo's arm before she could put the bag down. "You can share the bed with me." Sam said with a soft smile on his lips. Sam kept a hold on Jo's arm and leading her to the bed.

Dean groaned. He didn't want any part of this he stood up and grabbing his baby's keys from his pockets. "I don't want to be here when you have sex. So I'll be at the bar. Call me when you're done." With that Dean walked out the door and to the Impala. He slid into the car and played some Led Zeppelin. He drove down the road looking for a bar.

"Sam stop it tickles." Jo said laughing wiggling around underneath of Sam.

"Not till you admit that you like me." Sam said smirking straddling Jo wiggling his fingers on Jo's sides. "I know you do. There is no denying it."

Jo kept wiggling underneath Sam trying to break free. "I don't like you." She said smiling and giggling. "I love you." Jo spit out without even noticing.

Sam stopped tickling her and looked down at her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "Jo, you love me?" Sam said when he pulled away from her lips.

A blush crept over Jo's face. "Y-yes." She said nervously.

"Good, because I love you." Sam said smiling big. He leaned back down and placed his lips onto hers. He kissed her with passion as his right hand grabbed Jo's and intertwined their fingers. He left hand rested on the bed next to her head. He pulled away from her lips looking at her with a smile on his face. "I love you Joanna Beth Harvelle." Sam said looking into Jo's eyes.

"I love you to Samuel Winchester." Jo said as a blush creped across her cheeks. She looked deep into his beautiful brown eyes. She raised her hand and brushed his longish brown hair from his face tracing her thumb over his cheek.

"Jo, you are amazing." Sam smirked looking down at her placing a soft kiss on her soft cheek.

"I know." Jo said turning a darker shade of red.

Dean was sitting at the bar when a strange dark haired man sat right beside him. Dean turned his head to the side and looked at him. "May I help you?" He looked around the entire bar. "There are plenty of open seats. Why do you have to sit next to me?" Dean asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The dark haired man turned his head to look at Dean. Dean saw he had the bluest eyes that he has ever seen. "I'm sorry. I will leave." The man started to push his chair out. Dean put a hand on his and stopped him. The moment their skins touched an electric shock went through their bodies. Dean smiled at the feeling.

Dean moved his hand and rubbed the back of his neck with it. "Eh, sorry. Didn't mean you had to leave. Just been a stressful day." Dean said with a small grin. "I'm Dean by the way." He extended his hand to the man.

The man nodded and took Deans hand in his and shook it up and down. "I'm Castiel." The dark haired man smiled and let Deans hand go. Dean looked down at his empty hand and felt a sharp pain in his chest because of the lack of contact. "I'm sorry that you day was… stressful." Castiel said stumbling a little on the last word.

Dean let out a soft chuckle. "It's okay man. Not your fault, just my annoying brother and his stupid girlfriend, always flaunting their love in front of everyone." Dean said his soft smiling fading slowly. He took a sip from his drink. "It's not like I like his girlfriend or anything. She's like a sister to me. I just hate it, I feel like I will never have love. Yes I do get around town. If you know what I mean." Dean said with a wink.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

"Don't worry, it's not important. I'm sorry. I just went on and on. So you live here in town?" Dean asked trying to change the subject. Not wanting to talk about it anymore. Dean finished his beer before calling the bartender over and asking him for another one.

"No, I just moved him a little while ago with my brother Gabriel. Our parents had passed away in a bazaar death. The cops can't even explain it, so me and my brother just packed up and left." Castiel said looking down at his hands twiddling his thumbs. Dean could tell he was getting upset. She he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cas. But don't worry; you don't have to talk about it anymore. I know how that feels. Mine and my brothers parents died as well, and our uncle Bobby raised us. I guess you can say he raised us to be heroes." Dean said with a hint of pride in his voice and a smile forming on his lips.

"Heroes? How so?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side again. Dean smiled when he did so. "_Wow, he is just so cute when he does that. Wow, I must have really had too much to drink._" "Dean?" Castiel asked when he noticed Dean was staring a little too long.

"Huh? Oh my bad." Dean said with a chuckle. "Here follow me. I can't talk about it out here. There are too many people here." He extended his hand to Castiel. "We can go back to my motel."

Castiel looked a little scared. "I-I don't know." Castiel said hovering his hand over Deans. "How do I know you are not a killer? And why are you staying in a motel?"

"It's part of my job. I travel around the world and save people. I live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota with my uncle Bobby. I'm here on business." Dean said grabbing Castiels hand and dragging him out of his seat and through the bar. "Look Cas I promise I won't hurt you." Dean gave him a smile. They got to the Impala and Dean opened the passenger side door for Cas and let him in. Dean slid across the hood of his baby and got in the driver's side putting the key in and starting the car.

"Dean, are you sure you are okay to drive? You seem pretty drunk." Castiel asked a little worried.

"I had a couple 10 maybe more?" Dean said laughing.

"Dean, do you want me to drive?" Castiel asked sliding a little close to Dean in the car.

"Eh, no we're fine." Dean said liking the fact how close Castiel was getting. "_I could get use to this beauty sitting in my car. Maybe I should let him drive?" _Dean thought to himself and started smirking. "I'd love for you to drive. Eh I mean you should drive I did drink a lot." Dean smiled going to open the car door but Castiel stopped him.

"Wait, I'll just climb over you. It's easier." Castiel said with a soft smile. Castiel grabbed Deans hand and made him slide to the middle of the car and then Castiel lifted his leg and put it on the other side of Dean. Castiel started blushing like crazy when he realized he was straddling the other man. Castiel went to move faster but Dean placed his hands on his hips and held him in place.

"I like this." Dean smirked looking up at Castiel. He started to rub Castiels hips a little. Castiel let out a soft noise that made Dean smile

Castiel didn't want anything else but to be in Dean's arms, or looking into his beautiful green eyes. But Castiel knew he was drunk and knew he had to get him back to his motel. Castiel wiggled free and got to the driver's side and pushed Dean into the passenger's side and pulled his seat belt over him. "So what motel are you staying at?"

Dean smiled watching Castiel drive. Castiel drove with care and followed Deans directions. They got to the motel and parked in the same spot where Dean came out of. "Come on." Dean said hoping out the car. Castiel turned the car off and the keys out and held them in his hands and got out the car walking over to Dean. Dean smiled and stumbled and failed a few times but he finally got it. He walked in and his mouth fell opened. "SAM!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. Making him sober up with that view he saw.

Sam shot up breathing heavy. He looked down at Jo who started blinking her tired eyes. Sam and Jo were naked lying in bed. "What the hell Dean?" Sam said rubbing his eyes. His eyes landed on the dude next to him. "Who's that?"

Dean looked over at Castiel and sighed. "This is Cas. Cas this is Sammy and Jo." He pointed to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you." Castiel nodded at them.

"Come on Cas. We'll just go sit in the car or something." Dean said turning and walking away from the room and heading to the car. He felt his pockets for the keys when he didn't feel them he panicked a little. Just before he could ask Castiel was next to him holding the keys out for him. "Thanks." Dean smiled then got in and Cas walked over the passenger side and slid in. "Sorry about that." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is okay, Dean." Castiel said looking over at Dean. "So, what were you going to tell me? The entire reason you had me come with you." Castiel asked still looking at Dean.

Dean sighed. He might of drank a lot but he does remember. "_Just come out and tell him. Who cares what he thinks._" Dean thought to himself. He took a deep breath and said "I hunt monsters. A demon killed my family and we hunt them. Most likely it was a monster of some short that killed your parents as well. Most of the time when people can't explain the death it's because of a monster. If you don't believe me, I understand. I'm okay with it." Dean lifted his eyes and met Castiels blue eyes.

"I understand Dean, I believe you. You really are a hero." Castiel said with a smile on his face. "I am a hunter as well. I thought you were going to notice it, but you were just a little too drunk tonight." Castiel said with a slight chuckle.

**Okay well review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I won't have updates as soon as I would like. I did start writing another fanfiction. It's called The Ugly Truth. You should check it out (: And let me know what you think of it. This is pretty long, some destiel. I need to paid Gabriel with someone, I don't want him to be alone. Give me suggestions on who I should pair him with. And not Sam, because Sam and Jo are a pair. I'm thinking Balthazar? Let me know what you think!**

Dean looked at Castiel. "Say what now? You're a what?" Dean asked still looking at Castiel.

"I'm a hunter, like you and your brother. I heard a lot about you both, you are known through all the hunters. When I heard about you, I had to come find you. So I asked Garth to call Bobby to get you both." Castiel said still looking at Dean.

Dean let out a laugh, "So there is no hunt in this town?"

"No, there was, me, Garth and Gabriel took care of it."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, he is my brother." Castiel said, with a hint of pride to say that Gabriel is his brother.

"Oh." Dean said putting the key into the ignition.

Castiel looked at him, "Where are we going?"

"A diner, I'm starving." Dean said with a smile.

"Okay." Castiel said a slight smile coming across his lips.

They were driving down the road in silence. Dean didn't want to listen to music today. As they pulled up to the parking lot of the diner Deans phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out and looked who was calling him. He sighed before hitting the answer button. "Hello, Bobby."

"_Hey boy, you better have a good reason on why you didn't call us to let you know you got there alright."_ Bobby said sounding like a paranoid parent which made Dean smile like a kid. He loved knowing that someone was always worried about him. Dean never got that love from his father, his father cared about him but not the way Bobby did.

"I'm sorry Bobby. But when we got here Jo and Sam were being annoying so I left to a bar and I met someone." Dean said. Castiel looked over at Dean and saw the joy in his eyes when he said he met someone, it made Castiel smile big. Dean looked over at Castiel and saw him smile Dean began to blush softly, making him turn away quickly.

"_Well that's good. But you are there on a job, not trying to find a girlfriend." _Bobby said haf jokingly.

Dean chuckled softly. "I know, but first off it's a he not a she, and second, he is a hunter. Him, Garth, and Gabriel took care of it." Dean said with pride in his voice, that a delicate person like Castiel was able to handle it.

"_So you boys are going to come home?"_ Bobby asked, Dean could hear the hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, this is your and Ellen's time for some boo loving. Go get her tiger, we will come home a in a few days." Dean said laughing hard into the phone. Castiel looked over and smiled at Dean laughing.

"_Thank you, son."_ Bobby said smiling into the phone.

Dean chuckled but beamed with happiness at the word 'son'. "You're welcome, dad." Dean was happy with his family. With that Bobby just chuckled and hung up the phone. Dean turned towards Castiel. "Sorry about that." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bobby's your father?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side a little.

Dean chuckled and got out the car. "Lets go eat, I'll explain more about it in the diner."

Castiel nodded and got out the car. Dean and Castiel both walked into the diner.

"Table for two?" The hostess said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am" Dean said flashing a grin. Castiel smacked the back of his arm for the fun of it, to make him seem jealous.

"Oh." The girl said looking between Dean and Castiel.

"No, no. It's not like that." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck showing an awkward smile.

The hostess took them to their seat and they sat across from each other.

"So is Bobby your father?" Castiel asked.

"No, well I look to him as a father. See, I was four when my mother was killed and my dad was so determined to kill the thing that kill her he took me and my brother along with him. We never had a home since then, and my father wasn't always there for us. My brother was 6 months old. I had to take care of my brother, my father met Bobby when he was on the job and Bobby had helped him. Mostly by taking care of us sometimes, ever since I was young he has been a father to me." Dean said looking out the window.

Just then the waitress came up to them. "What can I get you boys?"

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger and a coke." Dean said smiling at her.

"I'll have the same." Castiel said smiling at her as well.

She left to put their orders in.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dean." Castiel said placing one of his hands on top of Deans.

Dean gave him an awkward smile before moving his hand away. "It's okay."

"Bobby, what did the boys say? Are they okay?" Ellen said walking into the living room.

"Yes they are fine, they jobs over, but they are staying there for a few more days." Bobby said smiling at her.

Ellen sat down in Bobbys lap. "Good, we need some time for ourselves. I just hope Jo and Sam aren't doing the nasty. I'll kick that boy's ass if he hurts my little girl." Ellen said laughing.

Bobby kissed Ellens cheek. "Get up real quick, I need to go get something." Bobby smiled as Ellen got up. He rolled into his studies and went behind the old oak desk and opened the drawer and pulled out a little black box. He put it in his pocket and rolled back out. Ellen was standing where he left her.

"What did you get me?" She asked smiling walking over to him.

"Take a seat." Bobby said patting his lap.

Ellen sat down on his lap looking at him. He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it and showed her.

"Ellen Harvelle, will you marry me?" Bobby asked his face flushing a slight pink.

Ellens face lit up with a huge smile. "Of course I will marry you Bobby Singer." Ellen leaned in and kissed his lips deeply.

Bobby kissed Ellen back, when he broke the kiss he placed the ring on her right ring finger and placed a kiss on it.

Jo and Sam woke up from a nap that they took after Dean and Castiel had left the room. Jo heard her phone go off, she opened her phone and saw she had a picture message from her mom. She opened it and squealed like a little kid. Sam jumped a little and looked over at her. "Everything okay?" He asked

"Better then okay." She said smiling showing Sam. It was a picture of Ellen sitting on Bobby both smiling and Ellens hand was showing, when Sam saw the ring on her finger, he smiled huge.

"OMG that is amazing! They're finally getting married!" Sam said happy. "We need to tell Dean. Where is Dean by the way, whatever happened to the case?" Sam looked at Jo.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe him and that guy went out to fuck or something." Jo said giggling.

"Ew, please no." Sam said pleading with her. "I don't even want to think about it. I'll call him." Sam reached over and picked up his phone he got Deans name and hit call. After three rings Dean finally answered.

"_Hello, Sammy."_ Dean said smiling into it.

"Where are you at?" Sam asked.

"_I didn't want to be around you and Jo and I went to the diner with Castiel. He's a hunter."_ Dean said with a hint of pride in his voice again. Whenever he mentioned Castiel was a hunter he wanted to scream it to the world. He wanted everyone to know Castiel was a hero.

"Well that's good. What about the Job here?"

"_Castiel, Gabriel, and Garth all took care of it."_

"Gabriel?" Sam asked confused, never heard that name before.

"_He is Castiels brother." _

"Oh, that's cool. Well come back I have good news to tell you." Sam said smiling into his words.

"_Alright, we will head back now."_ Dean said hanging up the phone before Sam could protest the fact that he was bringing Castiel back. Dean wasn't going to let Castiel get away from him, he knew everything about Dean and was still there. He loved it.

"Come on Cas, we are heading back to the motel. Sam has something to tell me." Dean said looking at Cas.

"I really think I should get back to Gabriel and Garth. They were expecting me back hours ago." Castiel said, dean heard the sadness in his voice.

"But, I don't want you to leave yet." Dean grumbled. "It's fun talking to you." Dean grumbled again.

"I know, here give me your phone." Castiel said holding his hand out.

Dean handed over his phone, and watched as Castiel put him number into it. "You can text me anytime, Dean." With that Castiel got up and Dean followed, they walked out the diner after Dean threw some money on the table. They got to the Impala "Can you drive me to the motel? Turns out Gabriel left Garths hotel and he's staying at the same motel as you guys." Castiel said with a smile.

"No problem." Dean said smiling getting into the car.

Castiel slid in next to him and smiled softly. Dean put the key in the ignition and drove down the road back to the motel. When they got there they got out and Castiel went to his room and Dean went to his.

Dean opened the door and walked in. "What's up Sammy?" Dean asked taking a seat on his bed.

"Ellen and Bobby are engaged." Sam said smiling big.

"That's amazing. I'm going to call him and congratulate him." Dean said standing up and walking back out the door and towards the vending machines. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobbys number. After four rings he finally picked up the phone.

"Congratulations on the engagement Bobby!" Dean screamed into the phone.

Bobby let out a loud laugh, _"Thanks, boy."_

Dean smiled, "So when's the wedding going to be?" Dean asked as he looked up and saw Castiel walking out of his room.

Castiel walked right over Dean and pushed Dean against the vending machine.

"_I don't know yet, Ellen wants Jo to help plan it. So we're waiting for when you guys to come home. But we don't want you to rush home, we want you to enjoy your stay out. Have fun and go drinking or something."_ Bobby said into the phone.

Dean gasped when Castiel pressed his lips to Deans. Dean started kissing Castiel back, he has never kissed a guy before but he liked kissing Castiel. Dean forgot about Bobby on the phone. Bobby heard the kissing noises.

"_IDJIT!" _Bobby screamed into the phone before hanging up.

Dean let out laugh before putting his phone away and putting his hands on Castiels hips pulling him into another kiss. Castiel put his arms around Deans neck and deepen the kiss.

Sam was wondering what taken so long, and he opened the door and looked towards the vending machines and saw Dean making out with Castiel. "Jerk!" Sam yelled laughing loudly.

Dean pulled away "Bitch!" Dean yelled before going back to kissing Castiel. Dean wasn't afraid of people seeing him kissing Castiel. There was just something different and Dean didn't care what it was. Dean and Castiel finally stopped kissing and looked at each other.

Castiel was smirking. "I knew you liked me." Castiel beamed with happiness.

"So did I." Dean said kissing Castiels cheek. "Go get Gabriel then come to my room, I want to meet your brother. We should go out and celebrate."

Castiel tilted his head slightly. "Celebrate what? Us getting together?" Castiel asked.

Dean laughed. "No, Bobby and Ellen got engaged."

"So, we celebrate without them?" Castiel kept his head tilted confused.

"_He is so cute when he tilts his head confused."_ Dean thought to himself. "Yes, well we take shots for them. Lets go get wasted! Meet you back in my room in 20 mins." Dean said smiling before walking off to his room. He entered the room and Sam smacked him on the back.

"Way to go Dean. Ellen and Bobby get engaged, I asked Jo out, and now you got a man." Sam said smiling.

"He's got a what?" Jo asked confused as hell.

"When I looked out the door, he was hooking up with Castiel." Sam said smiling at Jo.

"Woo, you go Dean!" Jo yelled.

"Yeah, yeah shut up both of you. We are all going out to the bar tonight. Castiel and Gabriel are coming as well." Dean said.

"Yay booze." Jo said smiling.

**Let me know who I should pair Gabriel with. Please. **


End file.
